


Whatever The Mess You Are

by chalovesday6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, F/M, Fluff, Might turn into smut, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Tagalog to kasi nawala ko yung english version, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukki as a museum curator, Will be update whenever i feel like it, Yachi is a graphic artist, why not?, working
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalovesday6/pseuds/chalovesday6
Summary: After years of hiding from him, Hitoka found herself working for Kei's first-ever major project at the museum. Still burdened by what she did years ago, Hitoka makes a huge mess trying so hard to escape fate's joke (that makes her want to die, literally).Will she be able to overcome her nerves, and let Kei see her on a different light?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Whatever The Mess You Are

“Hitoka! Hinahanap ka ni Sir Migs!”

_Hala! Bakit kaya ako hinahanap ni Sir? Alam na kaya nya na naitapon ko yung bagong coffee beans sa pantry? Nakapagsend kaya ako ng email na walang laman? Pangit ba yung designs ko? Baka tatanggalin na ako sa trabaho? Paano na kami mabubuhay ni Lucy? Magpapalaboy-laboy na lang ba ako sa kalye?_

“HINDI PWEDE!” sigaw ko.

“Huy! Sigaw ka nang sigaw dyan. Nag-space out ka na naman,” sabi ng katrabaho kong si Jess.

Napahawak ako sa batok ko sa sobrang hiya. “So-sorry. Bakit daw ako tawag ni Sir?”

“May bagong project daw kasi. Ad para sa re-opening ng isang part ng museum ng mga exotic marine species. Baka ikaw na naman ang iaalay,” sagot nya.

Naglakad na ako papunta sa opisina ni Sir. Hanggang sa nakatayo na ako sa harapan niya ay hindi pa rin naalis sa isip ko yung sinabi ni Jess.

_Iaalay? Baka gawin akong pampatibay ng museum! Sasairin yung dugo ko tapos ihahalo sa semento. Tapos yung katawan ko gagawing sisig. Anemic ako saka hindi masarap!_

“Hitoka! Are you still daydreaming?”

Para akong binuhusan ng malamig na tubig. Patay na! Nag-space out na naman ako sa harapan ni Sir!

“Sorry, Sir. May naisip lang po,” palusot ko.

Mukhang di pa rin kumibinsido si Sir pero nagpatuloy na sya sa pagsasalita. “May bago tayong project. It’s for a museum. Dahil medyo busy pa ang firm sa ibang projects, ikaw muna ang gagawin kong head for this.”

Kumuha sya ng sticky note mula sa drawer at nagsimulang magsulat. “Eto yung address nila at oras ng meeting. Nandyan na rin yung pangalan ng hahanapin mo doon. Bukas na yan, ha.” Inabot nya sa akin ang papel at saka ako pinaalis.

Isinara ko ang pinto ng opisina at dumiretso sa pantry. Kailangan ko ng tsaa.

_Hindi pa naman pala ako sisisantehin at iaalay para sa semento. Makakakain pa rin ng mamahaling dog food si Lucy._

Pagbalik ko sa sarili kong desk, humigop muna ako ng tsaa mula sa tasa at saka umupo. Makikipag-usap na naman ako sa tao bukas. I really need nerves of steel para sa trabaho na ito.

Kinuha ko ang conference notebook ko at doon inipit ang sticky note.

**_Sendai City Museum. 10 AM. Contact Person: Kei Tsukishima._ **

_Hindi ko pala kailangang gumising ng maaga bukas. Walking distance lang sa apartment ang museum na tinutukoy ni Sir. Mailalabas ko pa si Lucy for a walk. Sana hindi masungit yung Kei—_

Napatigil ako nang marealize ko yung pangalan ng contact person ko bukas.

_Kalma lang, Hitoka. Baka naman kapangalan lang nya. Di mo naman sya nakikita pag lumalabas ka ng apartment. Ang daming pwedeng maging Kei sa buong mundo no. Pero paano kung sya nga yon? Paano kung naalala nya pa rin na binasted ko yung best friend nya nung highschool? Paano kung doon din nagtatrabaho si Tadashi? Magreresign na lang ako! Mama!_

“Hitoka! Tumapon yung tsaa mo! Hitoka!”

Sumisigaw na ang mga katrabaho ko pero isang tao lang ang nasa isip ko.

Ngayon ko lang hihilingin na sana hindi na dumating ang bukas.


End file.
